Le dernier au revoir
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Second (et principal) OS d'hommage. Un auteur décide de laisser en paix ses personnages favoris...


Aë : Vous voyez le titre, vous comprenez donc qu'il s'agit d'un hommage de ma part à Ruth (Ms-Figg), décédée le 18/07/15. Cet OS d'adieu de sa main y semble destiné, non ?

Pour les lecteurs francophones, des dizaines de fics de Ms-Figg restent à découvrir. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, merci de continuer à le faire.

.

Note de Ms-Figg: C'est la dernière histoire HGxSS que je prévois d'écrire. C'est un au revoir complaisant aux personnages de JKR que je devais écrire. J'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas. Une certaine conclusion était nécessaire et c'est ainsi que je fais la paix. Je vous aime tous.

Note : Après presque trois mois, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais rester éloignée du HGxSS et donc… J'ai écrit une autre fic appelée « Euh… Bonjour, à nouveau ». Lol. Je présume que j'avais juste besoin d'un break. Je manque vraiment de personnalité. :)

.

Aë : Mais COMMENT a-t-elle pu le croire, en tout cas l'écrire ? ^^'

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Le dernier au revoir

.

« Tu y crois ? Elle nous laisse enfin en paix » lança Hermione à Severus tout en suspendant sa légère cape de voyage.

Le Maître des Potions soupira lourdement tandis qu'Hermione tirait sur la torche pour relever le mur du bureau.

« Cela ne change rien dans le grand ordre des choses. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour nous coincer dans des situations où nous n'avons rien à faire. Je suis supposé reposer en paix » renifla-t-il, la suivant hors de son bureau.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard étincelant.

« Mais si tu reposais en paix, Severus… Nous ne pourrions être ensemble » rétorqua-t-elle tranquillement.

L'expression sévère affichée par le visage du sorcier s'adoucit un peu tandis que son sombre regard dérivait sur elle. Oui, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces écrivains et leurs stylos Moldus, leurs machines et leur libido, il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur. C'était une chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant, au moins. Habituellement, ils lui offraient une fin heureuse.

« Oui, c'est sans doute le cas, je suppose » répondit-il.

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement.

« En plus, j'aurais été mariée à Ron. Tu reposerais en paix, mais je vivrais un enfer. Alors soit heureux qu'ils soient là. Moi, je le suis » contra-t-elle avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

Severus saisit Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse s'écarter et lui roula un vrai patin. Pouvoir faire cela était un plaisir, et savoir qu'elle l'appréciait lui plaisait d'autant plus. Sa vie avait été si vide et sombre, sans elle. Oui, il supposait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant.

Mais merde, ça pouvait aussi être si irritant. Il ne savait jamais quelle merde allait lui arriver, jour après jour. Tout était possible quand on était un personnage de fiction populaire.

Mais Hermione serait toujours là, à la fin.

Et cela rendait le reste supportable.

Il la relâcha, et Hermione lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Viens. Ils attendent que nous venions les voir partir » lança Hermione à Severus.

« Je serais heureux de les voir tous partis » répliqua-t-il.

« Severus, ce n'est pas gentil » le taquina Hermione alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir des cachots.

« Je me fiche d'à quel point ils me transforment en chiffe molle dans leurs histoires idiotes, Hermione, je ne suis pas gentil et je ne le serais jamais » rouspéta-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall. Ils étaient censés rencontrer tout le monde aux portes principales. C'était là qu'ils feraient leurs adieux.

.

oOo

.

Une jolie petite foule se tenait près des portes. Il y avait Marcus Delaluci, se comportant aussi bien que possible car la femme Obeah, Cassandra, était avec lui. Endora, son amie, était également présente, superbe et joyeuse. Andreas Mbutu et sa famille se tenaient de côté, parlant à Mathias Snape.

Mathias ne partait pas avec eux. Il était aussi rattaché au monde d'Harry Potter, et à sa mère et son père. Odessa Divine était là, poursuivie par le toujours flippant Cedric, propriétaire du Symposium du Sexe. Il se fichait d'où il allait. Il y avait des pervers sexuels partout et il avait tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Il se frotta sensuellement les mains à cette pensée, et son regard étincela, faisant frissonner Odessa et la poussant à s'éloigner.

Plusieurs madames et leurs employés affichaient boas et porte-jarretelles, toutes à la fois compétitives et disponibles. Jasmine Malfoy était remarquablement absente, s'étant mariée à un Moldu et actuellement enceinte de jumeaux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre monde pour elle. Petra et son fils Peter étaient aussi là, fixant toutes ces personnes bizarres. Peter semblait excité, tenant la main de sa mère, mais Petra était contrite. Elle était heureuse de voir Hermione, en revanche. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle se demandait où ils partaient.

Vivaldi boudait sur une chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître, sa demi-sœur Venoma était près de lui, une main élégante et pâle frottant légèrement son épaule. Ozmandias était derrière elle, et son imposante forme écartait les risques de discussion.

Rod Dormers disait au revoir à une Rose en larmes et un Hugo attristé.

« Hey, ne pleure pas, Rose » lui dit doucement le sorcier blond. « Je n'appartenais pas à ce monde, de toute façon. »

Cela n'aida pas, et Rose l'enlaça, pleurant sur son épaule comme si son cœur était sur le point de se briser, ce qui était le cas.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde, moi non plus » contra-t-elle alors qu'Hugo flanquait un coup de pied dans le sol.

Il ressentait la même chose… Mais eux appartenaient à ce lieu. Tout de même, il espérait qu'il pourrait vivre une autre aventure.

Un nouveau monde, ça sonnait cool.

Gabby le chien-garou était bien plus éloigné du parc, et pissait sur les racines d'un Saule Cogneur tremblant. Il avait été immobilisé pour des raisons de sécurité, mais s'il avait un jour voulu cogner, c'était maintenant. Mais Gabby ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir humide et salé, puisqu'il irait inonder des arbres dans d'autres temps et lieux.

Rubin Fezwig était contre le portail, son chapeau de paille penché en arrière, ses mains usées par le travail profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa salopette Il mâchonnait un fétu. Bon, peut-être que les cultures seraient bonnes dans ce nouvel endroit. Il verrait ça. Eloise était près de lui. Le temps du changement était arrivé, et Remus avait Isadora. Tant que ça avait duré, ça avait été bien, mais dans le nouveau monde, elle pourrait peut-être être soignée de sa lycanthropie. Ca méritait de vérifier. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, de toute façon, alors pourquoi pas ?

Bagheera, la panthère noire à dents de sabre, s'étirait paresseusement sous les rayons du soleil. C'était une aventure. Il aimait l'aventure. Ce monde avait été intéressant. Il n'y avait pas de raison de penser que le suivant ne le serait pas.

Ni Voltaire ni sa sœur Volaria n'étaient présents. Ils vivaient tous deux des existences paisibles et ils ne voulaient pas couper leurs racines pour possiblement traverser plus d'horreurs. De plus, ils étaient aussi trop attachés à ce monde. Leur père était un méchant important, après tout. Sans lui, ils n'auraient pas même existé. Aller ailleurs n'avait pas de sens pour eux.

Justice Poortooth avait décidé de rester. Il avait, en tant qu'Auror, une bonne place au Ministère, et l'Angleterre Sorcière était sa maison d'adoption. Etant en partie américain, il n'avait aucun souci à déclarer sien ce nouveau territoire.

Adam était présent, mais semblait un peu délaissé sans Victor. En tant que Reine Vampire, il pouvait marcher au soleil. Il ne faisait que lui retirer la plupart de ses pouvoirs. Victor deviendrait une pile de cendres s'il avait posé un pied dehors, à la lumière du jour. Avec de la chance, ce nouveau monde pourrait lui offrir un moyen de le rejoindre sans devoir faire face à la lumière.

« Les voilà ! » cria Endora, désignant Poudlard alors qu'Hermione et Severus passaient une colline. L'impact de les voir frappa chaque personnage différemment, ils avaient été si importants dans leurs vies. En fait, le couple était la raison même de leur existence. C'était une pensée qui donnait à réfléchir à la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais pas pour tous.

Marcus était heureux de se barrer de ce patelin. Severus semblait toujours lui botter le cul pour une raison ou une autre, et cette petite garce d'Hermione lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était prêt à rejoindre de plus verts pâturages.

Snape et Hermione s'avancèrent et furent salués par tous. Ils passèrent dans la foule, Hermione serra personnes et mains. Marcus reçut un sale regard et un 'bon débarras' de sa part.

Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre. Qu'elle reste avec Snape. Ils se méritaient l'un l'autre.

Severus ne serra les mains que de Rubin, Rod et Andreas. Il tapota Gabby et caressa Bagheera, qui se frotta avec affection contre ses robes.

« Je reste d'avis que j'ai déjà vu des nez plus petits sur des éléphants » ronronna le grand chat par télépathie.

Severus afficha un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien.

Adam se dandina jusqu'au pâle sorcier, les lèvres plissées. Il commença à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue du sorcier. Severus rejeta sa tête hors d'atteinte et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Si vous voulez vivre sous d'autres cieux, Adam, je vous conseille de simplement dire au revoir et de filer » gronda-t-il à la Sorcière.

Adam papillonna des yeux.

« Je vous aimerai toujours, Professeur… Ou au moins, cette baguette que vous avez de planquée dans votre pantalon » compléta le vampire, le regard retombant sur son entrejambe.

Severus feinta comme pour courir vers le vampire, et Adam sautilla rapidement près d'Hermione pour l'enlacer.

« Il me faudrait aller dans un autre monde pour supporter de me frotter à des tétés » dit le vampire, le nez plissé, tandis qu'il relâchait Hermione, qui rit.

« Tu vas me manquer, Adam » lui répondit-elle.

« Tu t'y feras. Que ton grand pâlichon miam-miam t'en fasse vivre quelques bonnes dures et tu seras plutôt 'Adam qui ?' » contra-t-il doucement, le regard étincelant.

Hermione aussi allait lui manquer.

Finalement, tous les au revoir furent dits, et tous les personnages originaux observèrent Hermione et Severus, impatients.

Severus commença à froncer des sourcils. Pourquoi le fixaient-ils ainsi, bordel ?

« Eh bien ? » lâcha soudainement Marcus.

« Eh bien quoi ? » répliqua Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Odessa, s'avançant dans la foule, Cedric la suivant de près.

« Nous attendons… » commença sagement Cassandra, « l'auteur.

-Quoi, elle va apparaître ? » demanda Endora à l'Obeah.

Severus pensa que ça n'aurait pas été sage. Qui qu'elle soit, il ou elle méritait une bonne leçon, à coups de sorts, pour toute la merde qu'il avait subie.

Il espérait bien qu'elle se montrerait.

Mais il n'aurait pas dû se poser la question.

Elle n'était pas stupide.

Soudainement, les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, et restèrent ainsi sans que personne ne les ait ouvertes.

« Elle est là » dit Cassandra, tandis que tous cherchaient du regard.

« Montrez-vous ! » beugla Marcus, tournant sur lui-même et levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux voir qui m'a fait subir le travelo ! »

Le silence suivit durant plusieurs secondes, puis une réponse sembla sortir de partout à la fois.

« Oubliez ça, Marcus. Ca ne va pas arriver » émit une voix un peu rauque. « Maintenant, tous les personnages originaux… Passez les portes. Je ne veux pas que ça tourne au grand ramdam. Allez hop. »

Cette voix était féminine et pleine d'autorité. C'était un peu comme parler à Dieu. Mais quiconque lisant ses histoires savait que c'était une impie borderline.

Severus, Hermione, Mathias, Hugo et Rose observèrent le groupe sortir du parc de Poudlard. C'était une forme de finalité.

Puis la voix reprit parole. C'était doux, cette fois, et un peu tremblant.

« Je veux juste vous dire au revoir à tous les deux… Severus… Hermione. Et vous remercier d'être les personnages merveilleux, excitants, rageants que vous êtes. Vous m'avez empêchée de devenir folle, vous savez. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose qui m'a aidée à continuer, qui m'a aidée à tenir. Vous deux m'avez donné l'espoir et je vous aimerais toujours, toujours, pour cela » dit l'auteur.

Severus et Hermione restèrent tous deux immobiles et silencieux, et le regard d'Hermione étincelait.

« Vous avez vraiment rendu la vie intéressante » répondit-elle tout bas.

Un gloussement répondit.

« C'était ce que j'étais censée faire. Vous deux avez rendu beaucoup de gens très heureux et je suis sûre que vous continuerez » reprit l'auteur.

« Oui… Et je ne peux que supposer comment » dit Severus en fronçant des sourcils. « Peut-être nager dans une rivière de lave bouillonnante complètement nu, protégé par un sort issu des enfers. »

A présent, la voix riait.

« Eh bien, si cela arrivait, ce sera probablement parce que tu l'as dit » contra la voix. « Eh bien, ceci est un au revoir, vous deux. Je voudrais bien vous souhaiter une longue vie, mais autant s'y préparer. Vous allez tous deux vivre pour toujours. Bye. »

Et le portail de Poudlard se referma.

Severus et Hermione observèrent le groupe commencer à remonter la route, tandis que le crépuscule commençait à s'étendre.

Soudainement, il commença à pleuvoir, mais seulement hors du parc.

« Des flaques ! Putain, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'vous devez traverser les flaques pour y aller' ? » cria quelqu'un, outragé.

Hermione se retourna, flanquée par Severus et les autres. Elle commença à revenir en arrière, puis s'immobilisa.

« Attendez » dit-elle, fronçant des sourcils. « Bon sang, où est Raucous ? Merlin, j'espère que ce sale piaf n'a pas décidé de rester… »

Soudainement, il y eut un croassement assourdissant, et Raucous voleta, arrivant de nulle part, pour déposer une déjection trempée sur le crâne de la sorcière, avant de repartir au loin, son rire d'oiseau résonnant derrière lui alors qu'il rejoignait les autres de l'autre côté du portail.

Il voulait donner à Hermione le type d'au revoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir offrir. Un qu'elle n'oublierait jamais de sa vie.

« Oh, ce sale piaf ! » cria Hermione. « Il m'a encore eue ! »

Severus rit à pleine gorge tandis qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette pour récurviter ses cheveux. Mathias, Rose et Hugo couvrirent sagement leur bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Ce que Raucous avait fait était drôle, mais ça ne méritait pas de recevoir un sort.

Les personnages revinrent tous vers le château, Hermione marmonnant au sujet des auteurs insupportables aux sens de l'humour plus que douteux, et des amants sans compassion qui devraient garder leur grande bouche fermée, et, par-dessus le tout, des foutus corbeaux.

Fin.

.

.

***********************************************  
.

.

Note de Ms-Figg: Merci à tous d'avoir lu mes fanfics. Il est temps d'avancer, à présent. J'en ai fini d'écrire des HGxSS, même si j'aime toujours tendrement ces personnages. Il est temps de faire mon propre univers, à présent, et de rouler un peu de mon côté du portail. Ce sera ma dernière fanfic HGxSS. Pour mes raisons, vous pouvez vérifier mon livejournal ici :  . #cutid1 .

Je suis en train de créer un univers original avec mes propres personnages, je l'espère pour une publication. J'ai quelques petits morceaux sur eux et vous pouvez lire sur leur univers sur  .com . Je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de joie, le meilleur. Je ne disparaîtrais pas, car j'ai encore une ou deux histoires à terminer. Mes OS 'Dark Lady' et 'A Turn for the Better' rentreront dans le royaume des plot bunnies. Quiconque est bienvenu pour les prendre. Ca a été une sacré aventure, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si j'en ai fini avec les histoires, je passerais toujours de temps en temps pour proposer une idée comme pour les '100 façons de tuer Ron Weasley', car j'aime toute cette créativité. A nouveau, je le dis… Merci de m'avoir accompagnée lors de ce voyage. Ca a été une vraie chevauchée sauvage.

.

******** Ruth

.

Note d'Aë : A voir le titre, je me disais que ce serait un bel hommage pour son décès.

A le traduire, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux.

A le publier, sachant qu'un OS 'retour' va suivre, je me dis que pour les francophones, c'est l'idéal : l'adieu pour son décès, et le retour parce que non seulement il reste beaucoup à traduire, mais en plus, j'espère que vous y reviendrez, qu'une histoire ou une autre ou plusieurs vous aura plu ou touché pour y revenir, régulièrement ou pas.

Et avec la première partie de sa conclusion… C'est tellement plein de sens, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Des sens si différents de ce qu'elle disait alors.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de m'accompagner, merci plus encore aux 14 lectrices et bêtas qui m'ont aidée à récupérer tous ses écrits accessibles, elles m'ont permis de ne pas risquer de perdre le moindre fragment possible afin de continuer à traduire autant que possible.

.

Note de Cricri : dernier chapitre émouvant de l'histoire de nos 2 héros… j'avoue que les larmes ont coulé…

« _Alors que nous pleurons la perte d'un ami, d'autres se réjouissent de le rencontrer derrière le voile »._ _John Taylor_

 _Je pense que cette citation s'applique réellement à Ruth… elle a été notre amie même si nous ne l'avons jamais vu physiquement… elle nous a fait partagé ses délires, ses histoires, ses émotions, son goût pour les situations délicates, les situations finement perverses… Et nous, nous avons aimé, apprécié et nous en avons redemandé… Je crois que le plus bel hommage que nous puissions lui faire c'est de lire, re-lire ses histoires magnifiquement écrites au cours de toutes ces années… Et je tiens également à remercier Aë qui nous a permis de la découvrir et de la suivre… L'histoire entre Ruth et ses fans n'est pas terminée puisqu'il reste un grenier complet de fiction à traduire (Aë se fera un plaisir de le faire… merci ! ^^)… Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures que j'espère continuer à corriger… Et encore un grand merci à Ruth et j'espère que là où elle est… elle amusera par sa verve, son imagination, comme elle nous a régalé pendant tant d'années, ses nouveaux lecteurs !_

.

Aë : J'ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux ^^' Et ce n'est que la première des trois bêtas à qui j'ai demandé d'intervenir ici ^^'

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : C'est en effet un bel hommage… Ms_Figg a écrit cet OS pour dire au revoir à ses personnages quant à nous, c'est à Ms-Figg que nous disons au revoir en le lisant, parce que pour elle il n'y aura plus jamais de « Euh… Bonjour, à nouveau »…

J'avoue que c'est bien la première fois que j'éprouve autant de difficulté à écrire une note de fin. Ce n'était somme toute 'qu'une amie virtuelle' mais cet état de fait n'empêche pas ma gorge de se serrer et l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un d'être malgré tout étonnamment bien présente… J'ai pas envie de tomber dans l'inutilement larmoyant alors : Merci Ms_Figg pour tous ces bons moments de lecture, pour ton style si personnel et ton humour lemonesque déjanté, pour 'ton' Severus que j'affectionne tout particulièrement pour son fichu caractère (et ses proportions souvent absurdement gargantuesques ^^), pour tes personnages originaux : les drôles, les plus sérieux, les vampiriques ou encore, comme Marcus, les détestablement attachants…

Merci pour tout ça…

.

Aë : Une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Sev4 de passer ici, malgré ses soucis de santés, c'est qu'elle aussi l'a connue. Moins longtemps que moi, mais elle a pu apprécier en direct la dame ^^'

.

Notes de _Sockscranberries_ : C'est un bien bel hommage. Et c'est encore mieux quand on sait qu'elle l'a écrit, sans savoir qu'un jour il aurait du sens.

Il n'empêche que tout ça est bien triste. On a perdu une auteure de talent, et je le déplore. Heureusement qu'Aë est là pour nous les traduire !

.

Aë : Merci, Socks.

.

.

Habituellement, ils lui offraient une fin heureuse. _(Oui, habituellement ^^)_

.

« En plus, j'aurais été mariée à Ron. Tu reposerais en paix, mais je vivrais un enfer. Alors soit heureux qu'ils soient là. Moi, je le suis » contra-t-elle avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un rapide baiser. _(C'est vrai ça, la pauvre ! On n'y pense pas assez souvent ^^)_

.

Mais Hermione serait toujours là, à la fin.

Et cela rendait le reste supportable. _(Dites, je peux verser une larme ?)_

.

« Je me fiche d'à quel point ils me transforment en chiffe molle dans leurs histoires idiotes, Hermione, je ne suis pas gentil et je ne le serais jamais » rouspéta-t-il. _(C'est pas faux ça)_

.

Marcus était heureux de se barrer de ce patelin. _(Sans blague ?)_ Severus semblait toujours lui botter le cul pour une raison ou une autre, et cette petite garce d'Hermione lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était prêt à rejoindre de plus verts pâturages. _(Il ne la traitait pas toujours de garce il me semble…)_

.

Marcus reçut un sale regard et un 'bon débarras' de sa part. _(On l'a tous pensé de toute façon)_

.

Qui qu'elle soit, il ou elle méritait une bonne leçon, à coups de sorts, pour toute la merde qu'il avait subie. _(Outch ^^)_

.

« Montrez-vous ! » beugla Marcus, tournant sur lui-même et levant les yeux au ciel. « Je veux voir qui m'a fait subir le travelo ! » _(Nous aussi, mais c'est plus parce qu'on lui en est reconnaissants :D)_


End file.
